The end of the war
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Written for a friend. [WWII AU, Shura and Deathmask are partisans fighting in Italy]
**The end of the war**

Around him people were drinking and singing. It wasn't the first time something like that happened.

The end of the war was near, they said, they should celebrate.

Shura, however, didn't feel like celebrating. Not that he wasn't glad that the war was finally ending – if the rumors were actually true- but big crowds weren't his thing.

He had always preferred staying on his own, speaking with his companions only when it was necessary.

* * *

\- I finally found you!-, a voice said, behind him.

Shura turned his head and he saw the only person whose company was usually tolerated. He didn't know his real name – everyone just called him Deathmask, god knew why- but that was fair; after all, Shura wasn't his real name either.

He didn't even bother to say "hi", waiting for him to sit beside him.

Hopefully he had a good reason to be there.

\- Look at what I found-, he said, holding a bottle of what smelled like some sort of liquor in his hands.

\- Want some?-, he offered, but Shura declined.

He didn't feel like drinking.

Deathmask shrugged.

\- Your loss-, he said before starting to drink on his own.

* * *

Meanwhile the chants of the other soldiers had become louder.

\- I hate when they sing so much- Deathmask said, quite annoyed.

\- You would hate them no matter what they do-, Shura said, not expecting a reply and, in fact, the other remained silent, a sign that he was right.

* * *

Sometimes Shura wondered what his problem was.

He seemed to hate everything apart making other people suffer, he was really violent and still he was there, fighting in an attempt to protect his country.

* * *

He was there on his free will, he always said, and he also made clear every time he could that he could have left whenever he wanted, but he still hadn't done it and Shura was fairly sure that he wouldn't have until the war ended.

What was keeping him from leaving, however, was still a mystery.

They rarely talked about themselves; actually, they had never done it.

* * *

They remained there just for another bit, then Shura helped Deathmask up – he wasn't really drunk but he was tipsy enough to need someone to help him keeping his balance- when he drew his face closer to the other's ear and whispered something.

Shura didn't catch all the words he had said, but the meaning was clear.

He nodded and he dragged Deathmask along with him towards his tent.

None was going to bother them there, at least, and they would be far from the noise.

* * *

It wasn't the first time they had sex like that.

He didn't remember when they started, though; they had been probably drunk.

Shura had to say, however, that he preferred have sex with him than with any other hooker he could have found at any brothel. He didn't exactly know how to put it in words, but it was a lot more… comforting that way.

Deathmask knew his pain because he was feeling it as well; despite everything the war had affected him too, but he never filled their nights spent together with empty "it's going to be alright" or anything similar, and Shura was thankful for that.

It was impossible for him to delude himself, in that way.

* * *

Shura laid Deathmask down without much grace; they never bothered being caring with each other: they could take way worse.

\- Oof… rude as always _stronzo_ -, Deathmask said, but Shura knew that he wasn't really meaning it.

* * *

They usually didn't kiss, but that time he cupped the other's cheeks and he got closer to him, captivating his lips with his own with no other explanation than "I just felt like doing it".

Deathmask didn't protest, however, and he went along with it meaning that, at least, he was enjoying it.

* * *

They undressed quickly and as soon as they were done they were all over each other again.

Shura rested his hand against Deathmask's torso, admiring what he was able to see with the little light they had.

He had always liked his tanned skin which clashed with his completely white hair. He definitely wasn't someone that could go unnoticed and maybe that was what drew Shura so close to him in the first place.

\- Are you just gonna stare at me or you want to do something?-, Deathmask urged.

Shura sighed, pinching the other's side and getting an "ow, dickhead!" from him.

\- Maybe if you shut up I may do something-, he retorted.

\- … Whatever-, Deathmask replied, defeated.

Shura allowed himself to smirk, victorious, before getting into action.

* * *

He lowered his head and he started kissing and biting the other's chest, while he felt his body with his hands.

Deathmask sighed an instinctively closed his eyes.

\- Do you want me in or the contrary?-, Shura asked.

\- I don't really care at the moment-, the other replied.

Those touches were starting to affect him.

\- As long as you do something, it's fine- he added, inciting him to get on with it.

The other nodded absentmindedly, as he searched for something in his bag. It wasn't exactly lube, but it was the nearest thing they could use.

He took his sweet time to get his fingers wet enough – Deathmask hated when he did that, but he also hated the burning feeling of having fingers not lubed inside him, so he couldn't really say anything.

* * *

Once he was ready he immediately put one finger inside him.

They didn't really have much time to fool around, so Shura had decided to get on with it quickly.

Deathmask hissed, but it didn't take long to him to get used to the feeling, prompting the other to use a second finger too.

* * *

He liked to see him in that way; he knew that it wasn't probably a sane thing to say, but at least with a pair of fingers moving inside his ass he looked less threatening and far more pleasant in general.

* * *

They didn't really speak; the only thing that could be heard was the ragged breathing of Deathmask and the moans he was sometimes letting slip from his mouth.

Now Shura was feeling impatient too; as much as fingering his companion was something he enjoyed it wasn't really enough to make him come.

* * *

He quickly withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his penis.

Deathmask moaned loudly, feeling so full, and Shura told him to be quieter if he didn't want to get caught.

The other muttered a "shut up", but he wasn't very convincing with Shura pounding into him.

* * *

\- Hey, at least come here and kiss me- Deathmask ordered, and Shura complied.

It was strange: he had never asked for kisses, but none was complaining.

As their lips touched Shura could smell the scent of alcohol coming from the other's mouth, but he didn't really care at that moment.

* * *

It didn't take long for Deathmask to come, his walls clenching around Shura's length.

After a few strong thrusts he felt himself reaching his climax too, so he pulled out – it would have taken too long to clean up if he came inside of him- and all the white seed spurted out, soiling Deathmask's stomach.

* * *

It was a routine, at that point: they would clean themselves as best as they could and then they would return where they were before, silently observing all the people around them.

Everyone was cheering and, despite their cynicism, even Shura and Deathmask allowed themselves to be influenced by them.

* * *

Despite everything they hoped that the rumors were true and that the war was really ending.

* * *

 **Author's note:** a friend requested it, wanting me to write some sex scenes. Well, I did my best and I hope it was enough.

I have this headcanon that Shura isn't his real name - like, seriously, you're Spanish and you have a Japanise name?- and I could use it here to justifiy the fact that an Italian has such a particular name. **-Feeldespair**


End file.
